spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Microsoft
Anti-Microsoft is the fifth episode of Even Moar Raw!. It aired worldwide on June 28, 2016. Characters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Plankton * Karen * Jesus Sandal (debut) * Fish Gates (debut) * Travisplatypus (debut) * Professor Tyce Renigald Wyecy (debut) * Squidnerd (debut) * Other Bikini Bottomites Plot Bikini Bottom raids the Microsoft office due to the costs of services. Transcript Plankton looked up to Karen. “Karen, the next ParodySponge episode aired,” he shouted. Karen grimly said “It took six goddamn months for that unsocial fool Travis to air that episode. If this show wasn’t so popular, I doubt his parents will not just throw him out into the desert” in reply. “Well, I’d still have an episode coming out every six months than every six years,” Plankton stated”. Karen was nodding until she looked up to Plankton’s room in the attic and says “How the hell did you watch that when you were in the attic and the TV is in the living room”? He gleefully responded “Oh yes, I used my XBOX Video for only $9.99! Unbelievably cheap!”. Karen stated “Um, you could just go to YouTube to buy it perma for $4 and PlayStation for $1.99” in question. Plankton laughed. “That’s impossible! You think companies could go THAT cheap?,” he asked Karen. “Um, yeah, and the only reason why you don’t know about this is because everyone uses Microsoft,” she coldly remarked. Plankton’s face just turned red and then just exploded. Karen shook her head and moaned “damnit, I have to give him another surgery”. Two Hours Later SpongeBob was just cleaning his grill when he heard the phone bell ring. Patrick was calling. SpongeBob then rushed and answered. Just as he was to formally greet Patrick, a noise exclaimed “SPONGEBOB, GET YOUR ARSE ON MAIN STREET”! SpongeBob hesitantly replied “Uh, sure…?”. Main Street SpongeBob went to Main Street where someone grabbed him and took him into a van. “Who the hell are you?,” he asked. The man who grabbed him responded “Travisplatypus”. SpongeBob questioned “Aren’t you the guy who makes crappy fanfics of us hanging out with religious figures”? “Eh...um...no…” he replied. “YES YOU ARE,” SpongeBob shouted. “NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO,” Travis assured. SpongeBob shrieked “STOP LYING BIATCH!” and threw him out. After breathing in exhaustion, someone else’s hands grabbed him and put tape around his mouth. Just then, Squidward flung down on the van and kicked the mysterious person. “YOU’RE GOING DOWN TYCE,” Squidward shouted. The person, now revealed to be none other than Professor Tycey Wycey, says “HA! PREPARE TO GET REPORTED!”. Squidward then shoots a water gun filled with oil to Tyce. The van then explodes and all the three get flung out in different directions, and then the camera follows Tyce’s path. Tyce moaned in pain and then succumbed to his wounds and lapsed into unconciusness. A fish found him and gave him CPR. Tyce then wakes up and says “violate me harder!”. Microsoft Headquaters Pacific Ocean Plankton is then seen pointing a rubber-bladed knife towards billionaire Fish Gates saying “I’LL ONLY STOP THIS IF YOU LOWER THE PRICES FOR XBOX AND WINDOWS STORE!”. Fish Gates, now seen crying and whining, says “TAKE IT PLEASE”. Plankton calmly responds “okay” and walks away. Fish Gates then calls Travisplatypus on his flip phone and then says “get that fool”. Bikini Bottom Suburbs Travisplatypus was in his room at the hotel, watching PornHub on his computer as usual. After he recieved the call however, he went out and hijacked a car. He was underage to drive at 14, but the police were more concerned about extinguishing the fires of the buildings. He then drives to Mr Krabs’ house and kidnaps Pearl. She screams “STOP IT YOU SEXIST PIECE OF-” and a censor bleep rings. Travis says “Don’t worry, we’re gonna bring you to daddy”. The Krusty Krab Eugene Krabs was watching the TV at his offices when he heard a knock on the door. It was Travisplatypus, and then he said “don’t worry, this is a trap to Plankton” while tying both Krabs and Pearl up. Travis called Jesus Sandal to get here, and he got hold of the Krabby Patty formula. He then used his supersonic voice to get Plankton, who heard the message and reported directly to the Krusty Krab. Jesus Sandal then gave Plankton the formula, but he squashed squashed him immediately after. Plankton then moaned “owwwww” and Jesus gave Krabs back the formula. He then flung Plankton with a baseball bat, whispering to him just before saying “you are not going to Heaven”. Plankton screams “NOOOOOOOOOO” while he flies out of the Krusty Krab. After he is hit, the camera zooms out. Category:Upcoming Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw